Fragaria
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Los labios de ella eran la cosa más dulce que uno pueda probar en vida... los de él, solo poseían un sabor ácido./Lavlena.


**_Fandom:_**_D. Gray-man._

**_Nombre del_****_Autor:_**_Marcia Andrea. _

**_Personajes:_**_Lavi, Lenalee Lee._

**_Clasificación:_**_K+_

**_Género:_**_Romance._

**_Disclamer_**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

**_Línea Temporal:_**_… no sabría decirlo, pero, digamos que es una misión que viene tras la temporada del Arca, o… una misión antes de la llegada de Allen en la Orden, elijan en el que quieran, da lo mismo. _

**_Summary: _**___Los labios de ella eran la cosa más dulce que uno pueda probar en vida... los de él, solo poseían un sabor ácido._

**_Nombre de Tabla:_**_Frutas _

**_Numero:_**_001. Freza. _

**_Comunidad:_**_Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._

* * *

**_Fragaria_**

* * *

Siendo franco – pero franco, muy franco, tan sincero como nunca suele ser-, Lavi debía admitir que sentía cierta fascinación por los labios rojos de Lenalee – tan, pero tan apetecibles-. Su mirada no podía evitar ser llamada, por la boca de la chica cada vez que le hablaba y pensaba: "¿A qué sabrá ella si la beso?".

Por ende, al darse cuenta de que la ilusión rogaba por volverse un hecho, tuvo miedo. Pero miedo del feo, Komui lo castraría sin lugar a dudas, y suponía, eso le dolería mucho - pero mucho-, aunque – por más que no se crea-, para Lavi el mayor impedimento residía en Bookman – viejo cara de Panda-, que podría martirizarlo al saber – o tener constancia- de que su estúpido alumno, de verdad era estúpido.

Así que bien… ahí estaba él, en una misión con Lenalee, y… solo Lenalee, mordiéndose los labios, e intentando despejar la mente, y dejar – ¡demonios!, por favor ya no quería-, de verla, empresa que con cada minuto transcurrido se hacía más difícil, e infructífera, además – ¡ups!-, la china le encontró infraganti. Era estúpido desviar la mirada, y la verdad es que el personaje de Lavi no tenía entre sus cualidades hacer eso – no, claro que no-, así que como el gran mentiroso que era, sonrió ante el contacto de esos orbes violáceos, Lenalee en respuesta hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios – sus preciosos labios-, reprochándolo:

— Lavi no paras de mirarme, desde hace… — arrugó la boca un poquito, (quiere besarla otro tanto), meditando el tiempo— más de una hora.

El joven Bookman enarcó una ceja, haciéndose al sorprendido, pero el cinismo, atributo personal, seguía refulgiendo, desmintiendo la mentira, y volviendo a crear otra nueva.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí — ella sonríe, y revolotea las pestañas, y… de verdad es preciosa.

— Oh, pues, lo siento, me es inevitable no verte, ya sabes, con lo linda que eres— su sonrisa se extendió, y Lenalee rió un poquito—. Hey, parece que te estás divirtiendo, ¿Me podrías decir el motivo?

Ella cerró los ojos, y su felicidad – esa que era suave, y ligera, hecha para esas personas que querían ver un ángel caído-, cambió poco a poco, y fue transformándose en un acto de pura coquetería. Y, si Lavi, podría decir cosas que le gustaban de Lenalee, además de su obvio atractivo, era… que ella tenía ese "algo" que otros no, ese que resultaba difícil de explicar en palabras. A veces quería besarla, a veces se asustaba de las consecuencias que daría el hacerlo, y… Lenalee se movió rápido de su sitio, y se acercó mucho a él, pero demasiado. Su rostro frente al suyo, y ambos inhalaban el mismo aire, y…

— Deberías dejar de ser tan obvio Lavi.

El pelirrojo casi rió, porque en realidad ser transparente no era una cualidad suya, pero ahora encontrándose más atento a los labios de ella, y pensando que… quería mandar al demonio a todo – al menos un jodido segundo-, el ser igual de entusiasta que siempre fue irrelevante. No pudo evitar mover sus manos que envolvieron con esmero la cintura de la chica, y la acercó un poco más.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

La sonrisa de la china fue cubierta por los osados labios, que ya venían rogando el contacto desde hace tanto. Profundizó rápidamente el beso, Lenalee parecía reír contra sus labios, y Lavi sentía esa misma felicidad atípica, los brazos de ella envolvieron su cuello, y él solo la atrajo otro poco más, hundiéndose en ella, y solo ella. Los labios rojos de Lenalee sabían a la cosa más dulce que uno puede comer en vida, y los de Lavi eran simplemente ácidos, también su barba de tres días pinchaba el rostro, y él sabía que esto no iba a ningún lado –Lenalee, siendo ninguna tonta, ya venía intuyéndolo-, pero… por un momento era bonito, y se podía pensar en ese romance que nunca será. La hubiera querido conocer sin ser lo que era… él daría algo más de lo que hoy – y mañana y para siempre- podría dar… tal vez podría quererla en otras circunstancias. Tal vez. _Quién sabe._

Las ansias de acariciarle el rostro fueron dilatadas, y cuando se acabó el aliento, solo se separaron. Eran amigos – no, en realidad, siquiera eso-, así que no hubo nerviosismo tras el acto, ambos solo se sabían cómplices de algo que se supone no sería, así que decidieron esto no sucedió.

Lenalee alisó su falda, y Lavi desperezó su cuerpo, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo. Siguieron el camino ya determinado, y… no volvieron a mirar atrás.

* * *

_ ¿En qué use la fruta? _

_En el beso, intenté describir lo que yo siento al comer una fresa – en mi país llamado frutilla-, y me pareció que este mismo representaba a los personajes, no sé, me gustó hacerlo así. También está en el título, jajaja. _

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer Lavlena, como pareja principal, no como secundaria, y… no sé si me gusta lo suficiente.

En primera instancia se supone que mi primer intento de esta pareja, sería algo más serio, a un estilo similar de una historia mía que me gusta mucho, pero con esta pareja, pero… no, y así mismo, se supone que esta fruta le pertenecía al Allena, mas, cuando escribía no pude evitar pensar que Allen no encajaba con mi idea, y Lavi rogaba por tomar su lugar, y aquí está.

En fin, es un intento, amo esta pareja, es mi segunda pareja favorita para Lenalee, y lo mismo va para Lavi, y… espero que alguien comparta mi gusto, o al menos dé una oportunidad.

¿A alguien le gustó?


End file.
